


A Promise To Keep

by Takaithepsycho



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takaithepsycho/pseuds/Takaithepsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission leads to Ren getting hurt and Nora fretting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly apprehensive about this, considering this is my first time writing fanfiction, but new experiences are a good thing. Anyway, I've noticed quite a few stories of Ren dying/becoming mute as of late, and I wanted to change it up a little bit.

It should have been easy. All they were required to do was clear out a Grimm nest in the forest. There was nothing to it. They were almost at the end of their first year, a few measly Beowolves had nothing on Team JNPR!

... Only they weren't all Beowolves. At first they were, and everything had gone smoothly, but the sounds of fighting had lured more Grimm to their location and before they realized it they were surrounded. She remembered all too well the sight of seeing her best friend on the ground, his body still, and...

She shook her head, forcing away the memory as she looked towards the room Ren was being attended. The moment they had gotten a chance to break for it, they had taken Ren to the school infirmary. It was closer then the hospital, and they didn't know how serious his wounds were. Last time she had seen him he was being carted off into the room, his aura almost depleted. She would have followed them if it hadn't been for the rest of her team and most of Team RWBY holding her back. And even then she'd put up a hell of a fight. If only Ruby hadn't brought up pancakes...

"Ms. Valkyrie?" The sudden voice broke her away from her wandering thoughts and her teal gaze flicked to rest on the woman that stepped outside of the room

"Is Ren okay?!" Nora couldn't contain the worry that seeped into her voice. Ren had been with her for almost as long as she remembered. The prospect of losing him terrified her.

"He will be fine. However, he has received some severe damage to his larynx. He won't be mute, but he may not sound how he used to." A slight pause. "You may visit him now, if you'd-" She hadn't finished her sentence when Nora shot passed her into the room. "-like."

Her gaze resting upon the bed, the orange haired girl made her way to her friend's bedside, reaching out to take one of his still hands as she watched him sleep. His black hair was ruffled, the magenta streak she loved having been pushed over his closed eyes. Reaching out with her free hand she brushed it out of the way. Feeling fingers squeeze her hand, she glanced down to focus on his partially opened eyes, and a smile began to cross her face. "Ren! I wassoworriedIwasgoingtoloseyouyouweresostillandyouraurawasreallyreallylowsoyourbodywasn't recoveringand-"

"Nora," came his voice. Raspy and rough from the trauma, she found herself surprised to hear how... deep it had become. It was almost surreal. His fingers tightened around hers as magenta eyes stared up into teal eyes. "I... told you before... I'd never leave you, and I'm keeping that... promise." The corners of his mouth twitched upward into a smile as Nora's finger poked his nose, her only response being a simple: "Boop!"


End file.
